Robocar Poli Wiki
List of Robocar Poli Vehicles Welcome to the Robocar Poli Wiki! Robocar Poli is a South Korean animated children's television series created by RoiVisual. This wiki is made to the child's safety. Characters Main * Poli: Police car POLI boasts the fastest top speed. He leads the rescue team with great mental strength and persistence, protects the village from various dangers, and takes responsibility for traffic safety. * Amber: An ambulance van. Wise and clever ambulance Amber provides clues to solutions in situations using her ample knowledge and quick judgement when the rescue team is in trouble. She protects the lives of friends with various medical tools and takes responsibility for safety accidents in daily life. * Roy: Fire truck Roy is very big and strong. He calmly and reliably solves problems in any rescue situation and is responsible for fire and electrical safety problems in the village. * Helly: Helly is a helicopter flying through the sky. Armed with a positive and quick witted personality, he livens up the entire rescue team. His high performance search and information transmission abilities make him the messenger of choice for the rescue team. * Jin: Genius inventor Jin has a wild imagination and is always relaxed, but when a report comes to the rescue team, she sends out a calm and quick signal. An all-around handywoman who builds and inspects all equipment at the rescue headquarters with excellent dexterity and scientific knowledge. Mountain Rescue Team * Carry: A new character, introduced in Season 4. He is a Plane. He also carries Mark and Bucky with himself, because he is a member of the Mountain Rescue Team. * Mark: A new character, introduced in Season 4. He is a Kia Bongo. He always supports The Rescue Team during missions along with his best friend Bucky. * Bucky: Another new character, also introduced in Season 4. He is also a Tow truck just like Spooky. Like Mark, Bucky is best friends with Mark and The Rescue Team and Jin. He also helps The Rescue Team too. Spin-off * Kevin: A boy with blond hair. He only appeared in Traffic Safety with Poli. * Susie: Kevin's younger sister. * Sally: Kevin and Susie's mother. * Bob: Kevin and Susie's father. * Doug: A boy with brown hair and freckles. He is also best friends with Kevin. * Jenny: A girl with red hair. She is also Kevin and Doug's classmate. * Cindy the pizza delivery girl: She delivers pizzas to everybody. * Peter: A boy with blond hair. He only appeared in Fire Safety with Roy and Daily Life Safety with Amber. * Lucy: Peter's younger sister. * Robert: Peter and Lucy's father. * Sarah: Peter and Lucy's mother. * Buddy: Peter's dog. * Johnny: A boy with brown hair. He is also best friends with Peter. * Ralph: Johnny's father. * Cindy: A girl with orange hair. She is also Peter, Johnny, and Charles' classmate. * Monica: Cindy's mother. * Charles: A boy with black hair and glasses. He is also Peter, Johnny, and Cindy's classmate. * Tommy: A firefighter. He doesn't live in Broom's Town Villains * Truck-X: A naughty truck, who has been disguising himself as all kinds of trucks, he only appeared in Brave Mr. Musty. He kidnapped Mini and her friends, but got caught and arrested by Poli and his teammates. * Poacher: A naughty jeep, who has been hunting for animals, he only appeared in Move Out! Battle in the Woods. He hunted the deer, but got caught and arrested by the Brooms Town rescue team and a mountain rescue team. * Human Kidnapper: A stranger, who has been up to no good, he only appeared in Don't Go with Strangers. He tricked Peter and Johnny, and kidnapped Peter, but got caught and arrested by Poli, when Johnny called for help. Others * Annie: She is best friends with Mary. She likes to hangout with her, But only on occasions. * Benny: A Hyundai Porter who is nice, neat and very frantic. He likes to hang out with his best friends, Mini and Rody. * Betty: She is Mr. Wheeler's granddaughter, who lives in a different country. * Bruner: A Backhoe loader who is a member of The Construction Team. He is also the big cousin of Bruny. * Bruny: A Loader who is the little cousin of Bruner. He is also too young to be a member of The Construction Team. * Camp: A Recreational vehicle who is a camper, He always has been camping in the woods since when he was little. He was mean and nasty, but for now, he is now friends with Poli and his teammates. * Cap:A Taxi who is best friends with Posty. But sometimes they argue at each other, Although they both stay the same. * Cici: A Container Ship who works at the Harbour. She is a member of the Harbour Team and is friends with Lefy, Leky, and Lety. * Cleany: A Street sweeper who is sometimes clumsy, But is good with his friends and his job as cleaning all over Broom's Town. * Dumpoo: A Dump truck who is the leader of The Construction Team, He is also best friends with Titan. * Jessie: She wears glasses, and likes to go for a walk with her mom. * Lefy: A Crane who is part of The Harbor Team and is friends with Lety and Leky. * Leky: A Crane who is also part of The Harbor Team and he is friends with Lefy and Lety. * Lety: A Crane who is also part of The Harbor Team and he is best friends with Lefy and Leky. * Lifty: A Forklift who is a member of The Harbor Team, he is good friends with Cleany. * Marine: A Lifeboat who is a member of The Harbor Team, he is a lucky sailor who is sometimes the guardian of the crew, he also has a pet dolphin named Ming Ming. * Mary: She is a calm, shy and a good friend to The Rescue Team. She is well-behaved just like her friend Annie. * Max: A Road roller/Steamroller who is part of The Construction Team. although he has a soft side and a dark side, revealing him to be a Yakuza. * Mickey: A Cement mixer who is the member of The Construction Team. * Mini: A Kei car who is sweet, shy and soft. She is best friends with Rody and Benny and the granddaughter of Musty. * Mr. Builder: He is the master of The Construction Team. And is tough and much stronger than the rest of the team. * Mr. Wheeler: He is the governor and mechanic of Broom's Town. He is sometimes snobbish, sarcastic and narcissistic, But he is good to Jin and The Rescue Team for his commands and actions. He is also Betty's grandfather. * Ms. Belle: She is the harbor master. * Musty: A Lincoln Mark VIII who is elderly, loyal and calm. He is the mayor of Broom's Town and is the grandfather of Mini. * Poke: A Screw-propelled vehicle who is a member of The Construction Team. * Posty: A mail Auto rickshaw on three wheels who is a cheap, spectacular and gruesome vehicle. He is best friends with Cap and his job is delivering mail. * Rody: A Hyundai Porter who is cool, selfish and mean, But he is good to his friends, Mini and Benny. * Ryan: He wears glasses, he has been writing thank you, now he's learned to write someone's address, and a return address. * Sam: Annie and Mary's first classmate. * SchoolB: A School bus who is like a teacher to the kids and always make good deeds and starts dropping off and picking up kids from school. * Spooky: A Mater like, tow truck who is mediocrity, stubborn and timid, But he is always helpful and is a good friend to The Rescue Team. * Stacey: An owner of the battery recharter station. She has brown hair and wears a dark-magenta outfit. * Terry: A Box truck who is the leader of The Harbor Team and is a royal friend to the 3 crane crew. * Tim: Annie and Mary's second classmate. * Titan: A Dump truck who is best friends with Dumpoo. And a member of The Construction Team. * Toby: Annie and Mary's third classmate. * Tracky: A Tractor who is a farmer who works in a barnyard with a farm. He is also like a boss to the crew. * Trino: A Train who is a fabulous new friend to come to Brooms Town Railroad Station. * Whooper: A Transit bus who is a wise villager like village guy in the neighborhood city of Broom's Town. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. TYO Group.jp * Category:Browse Category:Characters